Strong incentives exist for the development of efficient processes for the separation of oxygen from gas mixtures, such as air. Low-cost production would enhance the availability of pure oxygen for a variety of industrial applications including its use in high efficiency combustion processes. There is significant potential for the application of solid state catalytic membranes to oxygen separation. This technology is presently limited by the ceramic materials that are available. New ceramic materials that exhibit higher oxygen flux and improved mechanical and chemical stability in long term operation for use in membrane reactors are of significant interest in the art.